Love Conquers All!
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Kazune and Karin face off a kid staying for a week, Kazuki. He bets he can win Karin, if he takes her out. Kazune, who has a fight with Karin, accepts, But but what happenes when karin is annoyed by Kazuki, and says finally says yes. kazunexkarin
1. Wha?

_**Okay the third Part...Okay I suck at Coming up with new titles and stories, so don't get mad at me. I just thought of that.**_

* * *

Karin layed on her stomach. _I guess...its really over..._Karin had gone through her "episodes" again. "Man, and I thought being a goddess was hard." Karin chuckled. She looked to see Sayura talking to Jin. "hmm...I wonder what happened to Jin-kun..." Karin said staring at the boy who was smiling. "I shouldn't wonder. Its his journey...not mine." Karin finished her sandcastle by putting in a small flag.

"HANAZONO-SAN!" A voice called running towards Karin. Karin, who obviously didn't care, and who was tired, just sat there. _I know its you Micchi_ she thought poking the sand with her stick.

"Hanazono-san! this is great news!" Micchi yelled at her.

_I wonder what that looks like_ Karin thought. _It probably looks weird. Some weird Kid yelling at a girl. Heh_

Karin chuckled in her head and looked towards Micchi.

"Kachiteme Proposed.!" Micchi said happily. He jumped for Joy.

"wha?" Karin said imagining her spitting water out of her mouth in her head. "really?" Karin asked sweatdroping. _geez micchi, Were only 12._

" Sorry, Love, Just teasing with you. Well best be off. I need to do it to Jin. You should have seen kazune face he was drinking Lemonade, and he spit it out..Ha ha It was hilarious!" Micchi said Laughing holding his stomach. when he stopped laughing, he ran back to the umbrellas where he grabbed an innertube, and headed towards the water.

_Idiot..well, I guess i'm happy for him now that he has Kachiteme. I mean, He won't be hugging me anymore...Yes!...but, I may kinda miss that...WAIT what am I thinking I hate that!_ Karin thought swishing her head to forget that moment.

Karin turned her head towards Kazune who was finding napkins for the ice cream. She laughed when he kept licking on of the cones that was melting.

_Hmm...makes me want to wonder...If my Battle of love is over...What will happen afterwards? I mean will it get boring, or will something happen?_

"What am i doing?" karin said out loud. "I am Kamichama Karin! I Can't be all crummy and down. I've got to do something! save the Community! Save the World..again! Cure Cancer! Make World peace! Anything, I can't let my life go down like a lump of coal!" Karin said throwing her fist in the air, like she had won a fight. Kazune on the other hand was watching her sweatdroping.

_Karin, you can be so weird sometimes._ Kazune thought Laughing. "Geez! what is up with this Ice cream!" Kazune yelled at the Ice cream that kept Melting.

He licked the wooden part not caring that Karin would later lick it. Finding some napkins, he put a little fudge on the ice cream, making the hot fudge sizzle,and cool off. (in this case the fudge ws sizziling from the coldness). he grabbed the napkins, and placed them in his pocket. he placed them in, and found something in his pocket. he pulled it out to find a chain with a long stick on it. He then remebered that Christmas Day

_(flash back)_

_They went to a shop, where Kazune bought Haimeka's birthday present before. the shopkeeper asked kazune whether he came to buy gift for his girlfriend. Kazune explained that they are not. Karin thought 'Isn't this the place where we went to get Himeka's present?'_

_"there's something nice... it suits both of you..." The shopkeeper said. "this." She said holding the two different measuered metal sticks on a necklace." Its a pair" She said showing them it.  
_

_"A pair?" Karin said confused. "The shapes are different."_

_The shopkeeper then explained to them that when they are put together, they make a cross. "Oh, Kazune, I want that, can I have it as my Christmas present?" karin asked Begging Kazune. "Sure." kazune said buying it._

_'He'll come back..This gift will mean that he'll come back' Karin thought thinking about his trip to the future._

_(end flashback)_

Kazune put it on over his neck and headed toward Karin. he noticed this blonde Haired guy, (im kinda thinking of some guy from Sakusa or something. I saw it on gaia Cinemas.) he was Holding Karin. He turned to see Karin Looking terrified.

"hey!" Kazune yelled dropping his Ice cream and running towards Karin

_That creep better not hurt Karin!_

Kazune ran towards The guy to se him Kiss Karin.

_what?_

* * *

**_Okay, I'm sorry, this has all of this "Love battles. Its the only thing i'm good at...I know it sucks. Please don't make a bad comment if its bad! Oh if your on Gaia, My name is_** Kamikakazune**_. So if you want we can chat on there if you are on. I'm also on Live Journal too same username._**


	2. Deal?

"Well this is my colleague, Toronato Kitsuyei." Q-chan said pointing to his friend.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I have a grandson named Kazuki!" Beamed Toronato, stepping aside and showing the boy who kissed Karin at the beach.

(Flashback)

"What are you doing?" Kazune yelled pushing the boy off of Karin, and letting Karin get up. Kazune then stood in front of Karin and glared at the boy who smirked at Kazune, and walked away.

(End flash back)

"'Sup?" He said winking at Karin. "He is going to stay for a week." Q-chan said patting the annoyed Kazune on the back. "Make sure you guys are nice to him". Toronato walked out the door giving the kids a wave before Leaving. Q-chan resumed cooking.

Karin walked to her room, and Himeka followed Karin.

Kazuki walked up to Kazune. "If i can get that chick to go out with me by the end of the week, i get her, deal?" Kazuki said to the mad Kazune.

"No Way!" Kazune said shaking his head and arms. "What are you? Afraid you'll lose her?" Kazuki said smirking.

"1. She isn't interested in you. 2. You're a jerk 3. She likes me 4. You can just walk up and say wanna go out, and 5! You can't take my woman and-"Kazune was cut off by Karin.

"You're Woman?" Karin asked madly looking at Kazune. She came down stairs to see what the problem was. She did not hear Kazuki's bet, but had herd him say 5.

"I am not your woman, Kazune!" Karin said.

"Since when?"

"Since forever!"

"I can wait." Kazune said thinking of Sonic, when Sally Acorn said the same thing.

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?" Karin said confused. Kazune who also didn't know what it meant replied smoothly, "Well Figure it out stupid!  
Kazune chuckled. "Oh, wait you suck at your grades, Never mind. You can't! Kazune said harshly.

_Maybe, I shouldn't have said that_

"You're telling me I'm stupid?" Karin said with tears in her eyes. "Well, Blonde's are always stupid making you stupid!"

"You're blonde too!" Kazune said. Karin really mad and sad ran to her room.

"Great going Kujyou. I think she'll be mine now!" He said Laughing. "You wanna bet?" Kazune said. "Yeah, let's do my bet." Kazuki said sneering at Kazune.

"Fine…It's on." Kazune said turning quickly and walking to his room. _How am I going to win if Karin hates me?_


	3. great!

_**Got some Questions that have been asked in E-mails:**_

_**Q. Why do you misspell so many things and have grammar errors?**_

_**A: well, I didn't have Microsoft at that time, well i did, but it was the 2007 version so I couldn't us it so i had to use the edit part to write them. But now i found out i can save word as an old Microsoft so I works.**_

* * *

**__**

_Dang Its Kazune-kun, why did you say that…I mean Yeah, I love you and stuff…I guess, but Why did you say that? You haven't asked me out yet…or does confessing your Love mean the same thing? Oh, great. Now it's another episode of: _**KAMICHAMA KARIN SOAP OPERAS!**

Karin got mad for doing that to Kazune and thought about soap. She then looked at shi-chan. _God shi-chan, I wonder if Shi-chan is really grey…I mean maybe, she is white, but she dirty...and…Hey wait why am I thinking of this?_

Karin through her fist in the air accidentally hitting Shi-Chan's tail and making her scratch Karin on accident. "Ehh? Sorry Karin-chan. You scared me." Shi-chan said rubbing her eyes. Apparently she had been asleep. She saw Karin with tears and apologized "Oh, I'm really sorry Karin-chan!"

"It's not you shi-chan…its Kazune-kun." Karin said wiping her tears. "Him, Again?" Well He is kinda weird; then again, I think maybe he was fighting that boy." Shi-chan said. Shi-chan had been on Karin's shoulders the whole time Karin and Kazune were fighting. Karin sighed and looked at the cracked wall above her bed. The small crack didn't seem that big before, but now it seemed so big, it would open up and swallow her.

She squinted her eyes from sadness and got up.

(Flashback)

"Hmm what's taking Kazune so long?" Karin said poking the sand with her stick again. She noticed a shadow above her.

"Go away, Micchi!" she said quietly.

"Who is that?" A deep man's voice said. Karin turned around to see a boy. The boy had long blonde hair, and green eyes. He had a light blue shirt, and white Kaki pants.

"You wanna go out with me?" He said staring her in the eyes.

"Hmm…let me think…NO!" she yelled slapping Him.

"I don't take No, for an answer!" he grunted picking Karin up from where she was sitting

"Let go of me!" Karin yelled kicking him.Or in this case, trying to.

"Shut-up!" he yelled leaning in and kissing her. That's when she saw Kazune running toward them.

(End flashback)

_Kazune-kun must be so mad at me!_ Karin thought tugging on her hair.

_No way am I gonna be a party pooper! I am going to talk to Kazune-kun now!_ Karin walked out the door and walked to Kazune's room.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kazune was resting on his bed. He thought about what had happened with Kazuki.

(Flashback)

"Deal!" Kazune said yelling at the boy. He was tired of somebody making Karin and He mad at each other.

_I'm going to prove to that guy, you can't just barge up and ask a girl when they don't even now the girl._

Kazune got mad, until he heard a knock at the door. Kazune grunted as he walked to the door. He saw Karin standing at his door. "…" was all she replied. "So what do you want?" Kazune asked madly, not really mad at her, but he thought she was mad at him.

* * *

Okay, that was another chapter. I am kinda tired of doing Kazunexkarin, even thought its fun. I think I might make on with Yuuki and Miyon. I mean other couples are kinda…well I mean Like Micchi and Kazu…hey not a bad idea, (who knows is Micchi is straight or not) or kazunexhimeka, ew, who wants to go out with your cousin, and when they found out in volume 7, who wants to go out with your dad (I guess you can call him that, but I guess it deals with gods, so I guess Like when Hades Married his nephew Persephone. Gross) or Micchi likes Karin, and other Couples...It's too awkward. 


	4. sorry

Kazune waited for Karin to respond to his answer. "Look, Karin, if it's nothing, then I'm going out." Kazune said walking out his own door and heading to the stairs.

"W-wait!" Karin busted out. Kazune turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"Um, well I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier." Karin trailed off looking at the ground. "It's okay. I wasn't mad at you, I was trying to make a joke, but Kazuki made me so mad that I...Ugh, I just kinda tok it out on you, I'm really sorry Karin." Kazune said using all the sincerity he had in his heart.

_I can't tell Karin about our bet._

"Um…Kazune-kun?" Karin said as Kazune walked down the stairs. "Hmm?" Kazune said turning around. "Um, thank-you."

"No problem." Kazune said smiling walking down the stairs.

--------

Kazune walked down until he saw Kazuki, he glared at him to see a smiling face, "Why the madness Kazune?" Kazuki sneered. Kazune made a sarcastic laugh and went outside, he saw Himeka raking the garden, and he went over and helped her.

----------------

Meanwhile, Karin had gone back to her room and was petting shi-chan. "what happened Karin-chan?" Shi-chan said purring as Karin pet her. "Well, Kazune wasn't mad at me he was mad a Kazuki, and he accidentally took it out on me." Karin replied.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about. Like I always say, Guys will always apologize for what they do…" Shi-chan said with confidence.

"You always say that?" Karin said teasing Shi-chan as she got pwned. (That is in imagination). They laughed until Karin fell asleep.

* * *

_**I know it was a short chapter. It will get longer**_. 


	5. PERERTED AGAIN!

_**Sorry people, somebody sent me a nasty email, and I will read it too you so you can see why I deleted the story I am making the anyomonus**_

_**"What's up with you Using Tokyo mew mew, that was a great series, and you totally destroyed it using your dub of it for Kamichama Karin. It's sucked!"**_

_**I'm sorry, but if you email me, I will give you a summary of what happens that is Mewjackie (underscore) Nunez at hotmail. Com**_

* * *

"Karin, I love you…"

"Oh, Kazune-kun, I love you too!" Karin said blushing.

(Shi-chan: You know the rest)

Karin woke up from her, wonderful- I mean nightmare. She shook the thought out, even thought she loved Kazune-kun. She felt weird thought. Usually she just blushed, now she felt her stomach drop or something, like she had gone down a hill on a rollercoaster. Karin wanting to forget the feeling got off the bed, and went to her radio. She turned it on, and I blasted (well, I'm guessing, it wont really blast) Girlfriend (lets pretend Avril made one that was all Japanese and not only a little bit.) Karin, who was dancing to it, was grabbing a shirt out of the closet. Karin continued to sing to it.

(Flashback)

Karin sat on Kazune's bed feeling uncomfortable. She blushed as he leaned over to her. "Hey Karin…" Kazune said nuzzling his hand into her hair messing it up. "W-what?" Karin Stammered. "Well, there is a fair, and I wanted to know if, uh…well…if...you...um…w...wanted…t-to go with me." Kazune said closing his eyes and blushing. He was asking Karin out.

"Um, Sure…" Karin trailed off, obliviously not knowing what Kazune was doing. "You think we can bring the whole group?" Karin said Smiling.

"Um...sure…" Kazune said sweat dropping. 'Dang it Karin, get it through your thick head, I wanted us only!' Kazune thought hitting his head in his mind.

Karin walked out of the room, thanking Kazune and skipping to her room

'Idiot' Kazune thought sweat dropping again.

(End flashback)

She picked a short Strapless Pink shirt, and a short jean miniskirt. She took off her top, and was going to unclasp her bra, reaching for the strap, when she felt somebody undo it for her. Karin stood there frozen; she didn't even want to turn around. Whoever undid her bra, suddenly hugged her, which Made Karin scream. Karin noticed Blonde Locks fall onto her head as it hugged her. She stopped Screaming and smirked

_God that Kazune is such a pervert, well I love him, so I guess I can just scold at him, and be over with it. _

"**Karin are you, Okay, I heard you shout and-"a** voice trailed off seeing a boy holding a girl with her bra almost off. (It didn't show anything people) Karin looked and saw Kazune staring at her from the door. She felt very red.

She turned her head towards her back end, and saw Kazuki holding her bra, straps, to keep them from falling, and walk sneering at Kazune.

_What the hell, is he doing? Karin why are you..._ Kazune thought blushing, and getting, really mad. Kairn was speechless as she stood there without a shirt, with Kazuki.

_Kazune-kun is going to hate me for that_!

"..Sorry…" Kazune looked down blushing. "FOR INTURPTING!" he yelled at them running to his room and slamming the door. Karin blushed as Kazuki let go of her straps and Karin had to hold it against herself. When she finally got it in place, a second after he dropped them, Kazuki held her and kissed her whispering, "wanna go out?"

----------

Micchi was walking down the hall, bringing some lemon cupcakes that Himeka had made. "Hanazono-san I made some lovely-'' Micchi said cut off by a scream, "In your shiting dreams you Hentai!" Micchi recognized the scream, which was Karin, and heard a loud slap. The door busted open and Kazuki was pushed out the door.

Micchi sweat dropping stood frozen there as he got a glare from Kazuki. As soon as he left, he entered the room, and found Karin in a bra crying. Micchi dropped the cupcakes seeing her like this, and ran over to her trying to find out why she was crying

* * *

**_Woo, sorry I haven't updated so soon. I've had to go to doctors getting check ups and stuff, in my town, now every summer you have to get all these checkups and examination every summer._**

**__**

**_Small omake when I was in school._**

**_Hunter: Jackie, why do you like all the japanese mumbo?_**

**_Me: Blame Valerie!_**

**_Val: Wha? what did i do?_**

**_Me: You showed me yotsuba!_**


	6. what now?

_**sorry couldn't update soon, I went to supercuts and...they took forever to get a cut, and then they took forever cutting, plus we spent like 2 hours at walkmart, then got stopped by a train. sorry guys.**_

* * *

**__**

"And….a…a...Th-that's…WH...When…..you…came...and…uh, and..." Karin cried Leaning on Micchi shoulders. Micchi had sad eyes, but a smile on his face; He held her in his arms and told her "It's going to be alright."

_I know that Micchi likes Kachiteme, but still…_ Karin thought trying to stop her tears. Micchi laughed, and then groaned. "What is it?" Karin asked after he groaned. "Its nothing, I mean, it's always something with you and Kazune, I'm not complaining, but its funny, sometimes I think 'wow, there they go fighting again!" Micchi said laughing. Karin chuckled at this; her eyes now dry from the tears.

Micchi got up and looked at her floor. "Oops..." Micchi said sweat dropping, He had brought some cupcakes for them, and when he saw Karin crying, He dropped them. "Great!" Micchi said shaking his head, jokingly. Karin laughed as he scooped up the smashed cupcakes. (He ran over them after he dropped them). Micchi Left smiling at Karin before he closed the door, He gave her a little nod at her and left.

"…" Karin said not knowing what he meant. Then it came to her, she blushed realizing, she was still in her bra. She grabbed the pink shirt...then thought _NO I AM NOT WEARING THAT!_ Karin grabbed a different shirt, and put on some shorts instead of a skirt, and went downstairs to feast with everyone.

"Himeka-cha-'' Karin stopped, seeing a familiar face at the table smiling at her. "Oh, it's Cam!" Karin smiled at the boy who was taking to Himeka at the same time.

"Good morning, Karin-chan! Cam came over to say Hi, and he is going to eat with us." Himeka said grinning. "Nice to see you again Hanazono-san." Cam said smiling at her again, making Karin blush.

_Oh god, I need to stop blushing, Himeka-chan is going to get really mad._ "Karin-chan, your face is red, what's wrong?" Himeka said not knowing why she was red. "W-well, you both are smiling at me, really happy, and I this morning Kazuki was-"Karin said blushing, and shut her mouth closed with her hand.

"What about me?" A voice called. Karin turned around to see Kazuki walking down the stairs. "Uh-nothing..." Karin said blushing remembering what happened. 'Good Morning, Kazuki-chan!" Himeka sang, as he sat down, which made Cam super Jealous when she used –chan, and it was his second day here. (That has nothing to do with he story people).

Kazune walked down, and sat near Himeka, which wasn't his usual seat. "Uh, Hi, Uh Kazune-san..." Cam said scared. "Oh, hi Cam." Kazune said not knowing why Cam was so scared. Kazune took one look at Karin, who was taking to Himeka, to avoid Eye contact with Kazune. Kazune then glared at Kazuki, who looked at Kazune with a puzzled face as if saying 'what's the matter?' Suddenly the table got quiet.

Kazune suddenly burst out laughing leaving everyone sweat dropping. "Uh, Kazune…chan?" Himeka said looking at Kazune. "I-I'm sorry, I was thinking, about this funny Joke Micchi told me this morning, and-'' Kazune said cut off by Micchi "Kazune-kun, I told you a joke?" Micchi asked puzzled. "You know the joke?" Kazune said staring at Micchi "ne?" Micchi replied again even more puzzled. While he was looking at Micchi, they whole table was silent. "Remember?" Kazune said giving Micchi the look that read, you-know-what-i-talking-about. Micchi got this and said "Oh, yeah I remember now!" everyone stopped sweat dropping and continued eating.

_Okay, Kazune, that didn't work._ Kazune thought getting mad; He was looking at Karin when he laughed, trying to give her a hint, that he wasn't mad. _I really got to throw that 'Hints for Dummies' book away._ Kazune thought sweat dropping.

---------------

Karin knocked at Kazune's door, after breakfast. She was helping Himeka clean the dishes. Kazune, who had lain back down to think, knew it was Karin, by the way she knocked.

"Come in, Karin!" Kazune yelled still not moving from his position. Karin walked in her finger to her mouth, as she blushed and looked down.

"…I, uh…Kazune i…" Karin said walking to his bed. "Um…this…morning, it was uh..." Karin said cut off by Kazune, who was putting his finger to her lips.

"It's alright, I know, that Jerk did that…" Kazune said looking away. Karin Happily hugged Kazune making him blush. Kazune laughed when Karin blushed, realizing she was hugging him.

"I'm sorry Kazune-kun, even thought I didn't do it, I'm sure you must have been mad." Karin said releasing him. Hearing this Kazune smirked, making Karin confused.

"Listen Karin, with his looks…You would have let me do that to you…scratch that…anyone else, do that to you at least 10 times." Kazune said hugging her while nuzzling his head in her chest. Karin blushed when he did that. Kazune stopped and laughed, as if proving a point. "See, you let me do that, and when he did that to you, you had a scared look on your face, and then I heard a slap!" Kazune said pushing Karin's head into his neck.

"Well, I don't know, what happened." Karin said blushing again, as Kazune rocked back and forth. "I was, Uh, Ill is honest, I was singing, and choosing some clothes for the morning, and I was getting undressed, and..." Karin stopped when she heard Kazune pout. "What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"I didn't see you undress." Kazune said madly, his face looking like a kid who didn't get his candy.

Karin laughed and continued "well, someone undid my bra, and I thought it was you and-"Karin stopped hearing Kazune groan. "OH YEAH, IT'S ALWAYS ME!" Kazune joked. Karin laughed and once again continued. "That's when I heard your voice, and I turned, and saw you staring at me, and that's when I noticed it was Kazuki and..." Karin trailed off, now in tears.

Seeing Karin in pain, Kazune Kissed her forehead, while he wiped her tears away. "It's okay…' Kazune trailed off. "Arigato…Kazune…" Karin said thinking. "Chan…"

Kazune suddenly jumped up from the bed, Making Karin fall on the bed. MAN WOMEN YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM, ONE MINUTE THEY CALL YOU KUN, THEN THEY CALLYOU CHAN! WOMEN!" Kazune said laughing.

"Oh, Kazune-kun you idiot," Karin thought going back to his original name for him.

"so we still up for the carnival tomorrow?" Kazune said huggin Karin, after she got mad. "Yeah, I can't wait till we all go!" Karin said smiling.

"**us?"** Kazune asked confiused, "yeah!" kairn said happily. "Me, you, Himeka, cam, Micchi, Kachiteme, Yuuki, Miyon, Jin, sayura…and Unfortunaltely Kazuki.." Karin aid stiking her tounge out when she said Kazuki's name"

_So much for our date_ Kazune thought sweatdropping. He grabbed Karin's s tounge. "thwa thar thu thoing?" Karin said tring to get her tounge back. "You shouldn't stick your tongue out. Or you might not get it back." Kazune said smirking as he kissed Karin's tongue. He let go of her tounge, as Karin quickly stuck it back in and vowed never to let it out again.

* * *

_**I may make an omake in the middle of the story, after the next chapter...Kinda gives a hint of my next story.**_


	7. Fiesta texas

"Mmm!" Karin said stretching her arms. Kazune was driving….just kidding, q-chan was driving the group the group to…..FIESTA TEXAS!

"What the?" Micchi said staring at it. "Kazune-kun? What is this? Isn't this in America?" Micchi said again in full shock. "Yeah, they built one this summer, so I decided to take Ka-I mean everyone to it." Kazune said scared that he would have said Karin.

"But Kazune-kun, I thought you said we were going to the carnival!" Karin said turning to Kazune. "Phht, Aww forget that, I mean the amusement park." Kazune said putting on sunglasses, to look cool.

"Yuuki!" Miyon said turning to Yuuki who was sitting next to her. "Wh-wha?" Yuuki trembled, blushing as she smiled at him. "Yuuki, do you want to go to a haunted house?" Miyon said mischeifivosly. "Why a haunted house?" Yuuki replied scared. "Well, I've always wanted to have a good scare!" Miyon said daydreaming.

_How can you daydream about getting scared?_ Yuuki thought sweat dropping. The Limo stopped, and Q-chan let the kids run out. They stopped and waited for Kazune to give instructions.

"Alright, we will go in pair, at 7 p.m. we will meet back here. We have 12 hours to be here, so if there is like….hmm, like 1 hour left, it would be best to start coming back." Kazune said very seriously. "And make sure you are with your…bud...I mean Pair." Kazune said again sweat dropping.

"I wanna go with Yuuki!" Miyon said grabbing Yuuki's hand, making him blush.

"Sayura-chan is with me!" Jin said, already running towards the water park.

"I and cam are together!" Himeka sang.

"Kazune-kun, Kachi-chan and I are going together!" Micchi yelled at Kazune, who covered his ears. "Yeah, I heard, Nishikiori, now go with your girlfriend and go!" Kazune said writing down the names as Kachiteme blushed.

"Well, well, well, Kujyou, I guess I'll go with Karin." Kazuki said in an annoying voice that made Kazune burn like….um; let's just say a place below you. "No way, you creep," Karin said pushing him away as he hugged her. "I'm going with Kazune-kun!" Karin went to Kazune and stood behind him.

"Well, then who the hell am I going to go with?" Kazuki yelled very annoyed. He glared as Kazune, who was on the phone.

"Yeah….thanks…yeah….I promise…Bye!" Kazune said hanging up the phone. Then you could hear a car honk. The Kazune-Z came out saluting to Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-z at your service!" the leader said bowing to Kazune. "Yeeaaahhh, well that's him" Kazune said pointing to Kazuki. They turned and had hearts in their eyed. 'OMG, HE IS CUTE!" the said running after Kazuki. "Kujyou, you'll pay!" Kazuki said running away from the now Kazuki-Z! Both Karin and Kazune sweat dropped. "Well, at least there gone…." Kazune said grabbing Karin's hand. "So, whatcha wanna do?" Kazune asked. "Well, I really wanted to go on a Ferris wheel, but I don't if they have one, I mean this place is huge." Karin said looking around.

"Well, we can do that, when its night time," Kazune said kissing her had, Imitating a Jin move. Karin laughed at this, even thought she was blushing. Kazune chuckled, and they went to get come dipping' dots!

Karin got chocolate and Mint, or whatever, and Kazune got banana split, they were eating it, and kinda looking away from each other. They blushed, because nobody said anything, and they took quick glances at each other. "…Mmm, Karin, what do you want to do after this?" Kazune asked blushing, as he thought of his plan.

"Um, I don't really know...what do they have?"

"Hmm, well they, have rides, water rides, fun houses, food courts, and games." Kazune said sarcastically. "Well, I guess we could a water ride, I mean it is kinda hot…" Karin trailed off, looking at her feet. "Okay!" Kazune said happily, knowing that Karin was oblivious that she had a white shirt.

They went to the Log Ride, and waited for about 5 min. _the lines were quick today_ Kazune thought. When it was there turn, Kazune, realized they were second, _Yeah, just what I wanted, _Kazune said, wanting her to be wet, where her shirt showed through, and she would get all flustered. Kazune chuckled, and then sweat dropped when he saw Karin standing by, scared.

"Come on Karin, It will be fun!" Kazune said smiling. "I'm not s-sure, I mean, I'm scared…" Karin trembled, scared. "Well, fine, if you make it, I'll buy you whatever you want." Kazune bribed, standing up and ushering her to the seat. "u-um, alright. " Karin blushed and sat down. The handles went down, and she held onto them for dear life.

-----------

_Great!_ Kazune thought very mad. Karin had ducked when they went down a hill, and now he was soaked instead of you. "She could have at least gotten wet!" Kazune yelled out loud, "huh?" Karin said obviously to Kazune. "Uh, nothing" Kazune said blushing.


	8. Fiesta texas Omake!

Miyon practically ripped Yuuki's arm off, when she pulled him around the amusement park. They had already been on 3 rollercoaster's, the log ride, the gully washer, and now, they were headed toward the super man (Yuuki: whatever that is).

"Come, on Yuuki, I heard Nishikiori-kun is going! We can team up!" Miyon sang starting to pick up the pace. Yuuki, as getting dragged along, and was continually getting hit by people, carts, balloons, prizes, walls, and once even a girls chest, which made his blush furiously, then got a slap. Miyon was oblivious to what happened to him, and sped up faster.

"Miyon wai-"Yuuki said trying to get her to stop, but he rammed into her. "Uh, sorry Miyon." Yuuki blushed as they both fell down.

"Geez Yuuki, you always run, you have been running this whole time." Miyon chuckled patting his head, while he sweats dropping remembering she was the one who pulling him.

"Why…why…di-did you stop/" Yuuki said out of breath. Miyon pointed ahead to a black building. "That's why, it's a haunted house, and we should totally go in, yo!" Miyon said practically throwing Yuuki in. (now in real life, I'm not sure she would do that, She is just way too excited…you don't see these in Korea!)

_God, Haunted houses scare me!_ Yuuki thought taking quick glances around the house when he heard a small sound.

"_W_h_o_o_o_o" an eerie voice called making Yuuki grab Miyon. "Hmm? What is it, yo?" Miyon said turning to him blushing. Yuuki blushed at this and quickly let go, "Uh, Its nothing, it's just that, I hea-I mean! I ran through a spider web, and I hate those things, they creep me out, because you can't even see them and...And...Stuff" Yuuki said embarrassed.

------------

"Hmm, where did sakurai-kun go?" Micchi said looking around. He and Kachiteme were waiting outside the superman looking to see it they were coming. Kachiteme looked sick from the last ride they rode and lying down.

"Oi, Nishikiori-kun!" a voice called. Micchi turned to see Jin and Sayura in there clothes but soaking wet. "Oh hey Jin, Sayura.' Micchi replied giving them a smile. Sayura shivered and said "are you guys going on the superman?"

"Well, were waiting for Yi-san, and Sakurai-kun." Micchi said looking at his watch. It read 3 p.m. He sighed, thinking he should go already, when suddenly he heard a scream making him run towards the scream.

------------

"So Kazune-kun, where do you want to go next?" Karin said walking towards the cotton candy booth. Both of them did not know that they were being watched.

"Heh, that little Novice goddess will be mine." Kirio said Laughing from being the blushes. Kirika noticed Kirio looking through the bushes. However he did not hear what he said. "Big brother let me have a look." Kirika said looking through the bush. Karin and Kazune had left by then, and she saw some girls in bathing suits.

"_This is what you're looking at?" _Kirika said glaring at Kirio. Kirio took another look and gasped. "Uh, Its was, Uh, I t was Kujyou, and the girl I swear!" Kirio yelled backing away from the pissed Kirkia.

--------

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuuki yelled when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him run out, making Miyon follow him.

He ran, and Bumped into Micchi, who was standing outside the house. "Sakurai-kun? Where did the scream come from?" Micchi inquired looking around to see if anyone had yelled out. "Was it you?" Micchi said raising his eyebrow. "Uh, uh, uh, uh….no, I mean it was, but that was because I accidentally, Uh…rammed my, uh hand into the wall, and it was...uh really bad…yeah" Yuuki said blushing and sweatdroping at the same time.

Kachiteme, who couldn't run as fast, ran around the corner. "Hey, what's-"Kachiteme bumped into Micchi by accident. Causing Micchi to fall on Yuuki. They laughed, and started heading to the superman, so they would get to go on before it was time to leave. They went back to there spot and found Jin and Sayura waiting for them. Sayura however looked really down.

"What's wrong?" Micchi asked her. "I got a call from my cousin, she yelled at me again. Ho Ho." Sayura said having those lined down her eyes.

-------------------

Meanwhile….

"Kirika, this always happens doesn't i?" Kirio blushed while pushing his glasses up. He chuckled as Kirika found Karin. "Hmm, what is Karin-chan doing here? And with Kujyou-kun?" Kirika said confused. "I told you, there all here." Kirio said. "Plus this new kid named Kazuki, He may be of use." Kirio chuckled as he saw Kazuki storming after Karin and Kazune, with the Kazuki-z after him.

* * *

Yeah, so this is like the Fiesta texas omake…Kinda in the middle of the story. Sorry these aren't long. I decided to put Kirika and Kirio in it, to you know, and please some Kirio and Kirika fans.  Sorry, I haven't used them. 


	9. The Karasuma's return!

_**Okay, I'm really sorry these are short chapters and there are so many chapters. I like leaving cliff hangers, and so in really don't want to show a big part in the middle of the story. Like I have been doing, even thought Fanfiction has changed, I always make up a chapter or two a day.**_

* * *

**With the Karasuma's**

Kirio was running after Kazuki, while Kirika was talking to the Kazuki-z (read the whole story to know who they are) to keep them busy.

"Kitsuyei-kun." Kirio mumbled as he stood next to boy. He smirked at Kazuki, as he turned and said 'What is it?". Kirio chuckled, as he told him something, making Kazuki smile evilly.

_What does Onee-chan have in store?_ Kirika thought remembering his last plan.

_(Flashback)_

"_So, you need to do that." Kirio said talking to the frightened girl who was almost scared to death._

"_B-but, that's mean!" The girl said crying. "Well..." Kirio said now talking his sickle, and pointing it towards a boy, the girl's age. "Would you rather have him die?" Kirio said cutting his neck slightly. _

"_b-but, Himeka-chan is my friend!" the girl cried again. "Well, what is going to hurt more Sayura? The death of your twin brother, or the heart of you once beloved friend?" Kirio smirked evilly._

_(End flash back)_

_We still haven't heard from Sayura, unless Onee-chan hasn't said anything._

----------------------------

"KAZUNEKUN!" Karin yelled running through the crowd. Her legs were starting to burn from the running. "Hurry your butt up Karin, Man women are so slow!" Kazune said running through the crowd as well as looking for the Ferris wheel. It was about 6:30. And he wanted to make this a great ride for Karin.

Kazune stopped when he saw the Ferris wheel, and when Karin stopped by him, panting, he grabbed her and got in line, luckily they managed to get there before a school came and got in line. Karin was heaving, and Kazune laughed at her weakness. Kazune was trying his best though to stop from panting as well.

They both laughed, when Kazune couldn't take it, and started to pant.

------------------------------------

Yuuki, gulped nervously when they approached the rollercoaster. He didn't have time to be nervous on the other roller coasters they had been on, because Miyon had already pulled him on there. Miyon yanked his hand, and used the free passes they had. He ended up on the first cart…to bad for him.

_Jeez, why me?_ Yuuki thought feeling sick already.

Michiru saw this and laughed. (Yep, going to call him by his real name) Jin was pretending to fall asleep on the ride, making Sayura, (which when the other Sayura comes is, she will be cause Sayuri, cause Jin didn't want me too make them both sound evil, so we gave her a nick name.) laugh.

The ride started, making everyone scream with joy….well except Yuuki.

_This is going to be one long ride…_ Yuuki thought already feeling like he was going to throw up.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile……

Himeka and Cam were sitting on those swings that spin you around and around. They had been on that the whole time. They made a bet, seeing who could go on there the longest. Cam didn't want to be the loser, and Himeka loved those swings, so she was used to them. It was there 79 times on there, even with the lines.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's get to the chase," Kazuki said now sitting on a bench with the Karasuma's. "You guys will help me get Karin, as long as I keep her quiet and away for Kazune for a little bit?" Kazuki said questioning.

"Yeah." Kirio said evilly. "lets say, Kujyou takes Karin to the movies, then lets say, he needs to go to the bathroom or something, Karin will wait outside, you can get her, take her outside, Kazune will look for her, and Bingo, I have him in my clutches, and In return…" Kirio said holding a Heart shaped bottle. "In return….you gets this bottle."

"EW, gross, that is disgusting!" Kazuki chuckled. "That is for girls you retards."

"Well, In case you didn't know, Karin-chan used that to get Kujyou to like her." A voice called, Kazuki turned to see a girl with familiar black hair.

"Who are you?" Kazuki asked standing up.

"Funny, you don't know me, if you're with Karasuma's…" The girl chuckled.

"My name is, Sayura Malina." The girl evilly.

* * *

**_Well, this may be a long story…I'm guessing, maybe 5 more chapters. If you think I should make this into two stories, Like a Part1 and Part 2. I mean like on the Kamichama Karin list, tell me in a review._**


	10. GAWD NO!

"Hmm, Sayura-san?" Kazuki said confused. He then smirked and kissed her hand "It's an honor to meet you, Sayura." Kazuki said pretending to be polite. Sayura rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"Well, well, well, Sayura, You came after all. " Kirio said.

_What does Onee-chan think he is doing?_ Kirika thought. He Loved Kirio…uh that is as a brother, but He didn't like it that Kirio was still planning to get rid of Karin and Kazune even thought it was over, and Himeka was safe. Kirika looked at Himeka who was gladly eating strawberry ice cream.

"So what is the big message?" Sayura asked putting on another layer of lipstick.

"Well, Sayura, you are going to go after Jin." Kirio said showing her a picture of her next suspect. "Hmm? That's him? Why me, and hwy him?" Sayura asked looking at her face through a mirror. "Well one thing is your cousin is going out with him." Kirio said annoyed by her, putting on makeup.

"What!" Sayura said dropping her mirror, making it crack. "She is still going out with that idiot?" Sayura said practically yelling it out.

"Well, yeah, so you're going too…" Kirio said leaning down and whispering a plan into her head. "Yeah……sure…..okay…….great!" Sayura said laughing evilly.

"So how do I get Karin away from Kazune?" Kazuki said. Kirio leaned into tell Kazuki the plan, when he realized Kirika was gone.

"Kirika! Where did you go?" Kirio said running around looking for him.

Kirika hid in a store, hiding from her brother.

_I must tell Kujyou and Karin-chan!_

-------------------------

Karin yawned when they got on. It was already 6:40. "Kazune-kun, shouldn't we already be heading back?" Karin asked Kazune as they got on these huge orbs that were the seats.

"Well, you wanted to go on here!" Kazune said leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. Kazune winked at her, and turned towards the window. Karin then walked to her seat and leaned against Kazune making him blush.

'um….listen, Karin………" Kazune trailed off. He blushed more than he had in his whole life.

"Huh? What is it Kazune-kun?" Karin asked Oblivious, once again to what Kazune had to say.

"Er…I was wondering….uh, If you….uh, well, er….would goes to…uh, I mean. If you…." Kazune said, while Karin understood; now blushing as well.

"Well, I f you wanted…wanted…to …go with…me, to uh, well want to…go...Um," Kazune said closing his eyes.

"CAN I TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER?!" Kazune said quickly and loudly, as Karin just stared at him. "Sure, what day?" Karin asked, sort of blushing.

"Um, how about tomorrow?" Kazune said. "I don't know really, I have to go with Himeka to get groceries for a big fiesta we're throwing!" Karin said throwing her hands up.

Kazune chuckled at her immaturity, and replied "Fine, well tell me what day you want to do it." Kazune said messing her hair up and kissing her. Karin blushed and fixed her hair, to find Kazune mess it up again. She laughed and stood up, realizing it was time to get off. They both got out, and started walking too the exit.

--------------------------------------------

Yuuki was throwing up, and blushing at the humility.

"GAWD! Miyon, I'm sorry." Yuuki said walking out of the bathroom. "Its okay Yuuki, I guess, you really aren't for rollercoaster…well in Korea and you do a lot of jumping, so I guess I'm used to that." Miyon said handing him his lemonade.

"Yuuki…I'm really sorry, I mean I shouldn't have pushed you so far, I mean it was wrong, I bet you didn't have fun, and-"Miyon stopped, when Yuuki leaned in and kissed Miyon. Miyon blushed as Yuuki pushed himself away saying "uh, sorry, forget I did that!" Yuuki blushed walking away.

_Miyon, don't let him leave!_ Miyon thought running after him, and hugging him. "Uh…y-yu-ukki-i-I, I…Love...You." Miyon said blushing and crying.

"Oh, Miyon, I Love you too." Yuuki said surprised that he wasn't trebling. He hugged Miyon back, and held her hand while they walked to the entrance.

----------------------

Meanwhile again….

Michiru, Jin, Kachiteme, and Sayura were walking to the entrance again. Yuuki had said that he was going to throw up, so they ran off. Making both of then (Miyon and Yuuki) sweat drop.

"Jin-kun, Kazune-kun said that we were going to leave at 7 right?" Michiru said confused.

"Yeah, It's like 6:50, and it talked about 4 minutes from where were from to get there." Jin said looking at his watch.

-------------------

"Oi!" Kazune said waving to his friend.

"Listen was going to…bla…bla…bla" Kazune continued, as Karin paid no attention. She blushed when Kazune asked her out. Kazuki poked her.

"What do you want?" Karin said madly.

"Wanna go out?" he said "NO!"

------------------

Later……

"Want to go out?"

"No!"

-------------------

Later……

"Want to go out?"

"No!"

--------------------

Later……

"Want to go out?"

"No!"

----------------------

Later……

"Want to go out?"

"No!"

--------------

Later……

"Want to go out?"

"No!"

Even later……..

"Wanna go out?"

"FINE! If YOU SHUT UP!" Karin said very mad and annoyed.


	11. FLUFFINESS

"Kirio, what did you want?" Shingen Tsutsumi said. (This is a Chu character, Incase you didn't know. He kinda looks like Michiru

"Well, Tsutsumi, I want you to get Rika, and go and grab Kirika!" Kirio said hurrying him up.

(Later on)

"Kirio, we have her!" Shingen said holding a roped tied Kirika, who was mumbling stuff. "Kirika! Which side are you on?" Kirio demanded slapping Kirika on the cheek. (They are still at the park)

"Onee-chan!" Rika said madly. "Don't hit Kirika!" "Himeka, she deserved it!" (Yes Rika is Himeka Karasuma)

_I need should have run faster…._ Kirika thought remembering something.

_Flashback)_

_Karin and Kazune were walking to the entrance, when suddenly Kirika yelled "KARIN-CHAN!" _

_Karin turned to see Kirika running after her. "Sempai?" Karin asked blushing. (Sometimes, if you noticed, she blushes even after she found out she was a girl) _

"_Look…" Kirika said panting. "You guys need to know that!" Kirika said before Shingen came and grabbed Kirika, while Rika (dressed up as Kirio) held her and walked away._

"_She is drunk!" Shingen yelled to them._

"_Was that…Mr. Glasses Man?" Karin asked turning._

_(End flashback)_

-----------------

(The next day)

Once again, Karin wakes up, yawns, stretches, and looks for a top. Today she grabs a cute Sleeveless Green top that showed her stomach, and a pair of white skirt.

_What is up with White?_ Karin thought picking out her top.

She took of her Pajama top, and noticed Kazune smirking on her bed. She rolled her eyes, and started to put her top on when she heard Kazune groan.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked confused. "You didn't yell, you didn't scream, you didn't blush, and to top it all of, you didn't slap me!" Kazune whined, making a child's face.

Karin sweat dropped. "Well, you already saw me like this, so I guess there is nothing I can do about it." Karin said shrugging her shoulder. Kazune laughed and pulled her to her bed, which now made Karin blush.

Kazune, who was on top of Karin kissed her and rubbed her sides, while she moaned in the kiss. He smirked and pushed his tongue in, while taking her shirt off. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Mama?" They both blushed and turned o see Sazune, who had gone back to his time, and now all of a sudden came back.

"Uh…Sazune-kun?" Karin said blushing _Kazune, that wasn't a good example for him. _"WH-what did you want?" Karin said now putting her shirt back on. She gave a quick glare to Kazune and then looked at Sazune.

(The following conversation, I made up.)

"I want Milk." Sazune said not really caring that Kazune was…uh doing some stuff with Karin.

"Huh why?" Karin said getting up.

"Well, the store is closed, and we ran out of milk!' Sazune said crying. "And I want Milk!"

Karin chuckled, at how cute her son was and picked him up, and took him to the kitchen. "So Sazune-kun? How much milk do you want?"

"I guess just half a glass." Sazune said picking invisible lint off his bunny hat.

"Say, Sazune-kun…." Karin asked blushing. "Um, since, you know you know a lot, when did I have you?" Karin said regretting what she asked.

"Oh, that's easy, let's see, I'm 5, and….Oh, when you were 19." Sazune said oblivious to feeling.

_20!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Karin thought wanting to kill Kazune. Then she blushed even more.

"So, when did we get married?"

"When you were 18" Sazune said swallowing the milk left. "Bye, Momma!" Sazune said using his chromos clock to go back...

Karin stood there in daze, on how early she got married. 'KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin screamed! Luckily Micchi, Kachiteme, and Himeka, went off get groceries with q-chan. And they were the only ones, since…well who knows where Kazuki went.

Kazune, who was still on the bed, jumped up. He saw Karin stomping into the room. "hmm? What is it?" Kazune said getting up, and hugging here. (He got drunk) "Don't what's wrongs me, Mister!" Karin said pushing him away and sitting on her bed sighing.

Kazune sat by her and asked "huh, what's wrong honey?" Kazune said Dunkley leaning against her. "Get off, me you sexist!" she said blushing.

"What? I haven't even made fun of your feminity!" Kazune said glaring at her. "Well, I mean, I meant, I have Sazune when I am 19!" Karin yelled pushing him off.

"Oh wow, he comes that early? Wow, I'm going to have fun!" Kazune said pushing Karin down, and pinning her arms down, to where she couldn't move, and them removed her shirt again, and kissed her neck. He kept repeating it, until she slapped him, and yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW? WE GET MARRIED WHEN WERE 18!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin said blushing.

"Wow! I have a lot to look forward to!" Kazune said happily. "Karin pushed him off, and out the door, so she could finish getting dressed. "Pervert!" Karin said slapping him one more time. "We may not even have enough money to take care of a kid by that age!" she yelled.

"1, I'm fucking rich, and 2. You just admitted you wanted a kid!" Kazune laughed smirking in her face. Karin was about to slap him again, but he doges and went into his room

-------------------

Later that day……….

Karin came out all peachy, and sat at the table. Kazune glared at Kazuki, who did the same to Kazune, while Himeka talked to Karin about the foods she cooked.

Karin finished her Lunch consisting of egg drop soup, some California rolls, and her tofu cake, and excused herself from the table. She was walking to the stairs when Kazuki called out

"Tomorrow at 8." Karin turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "What the hell was that?" Kazune asked him.

"Oh, she is going out with me tomorrow." Kazuki said smirking. "I win, I mean I'm asking her out, and she said yes."

"No, You didn't I ask her out first, I did, at the Park, and she said yes!" Kazune yelled at him.

"Well, she hasn't gone out with you yet has she?" Kazuki replied. "N-no, But..." Kazune trailed off blushing.

"Well, you have to go out with her first to win!" Kazuki backfired smirking. Kazune got mad and stormed to his room.

_I can not let him win!_

-------------------------

Later……..

Kazuki held the heart shaped bottle marked 'luscious watermelon' he sighed and put it down.

(Flashback)

"What, how?" Kazuki asked Sayura as she rolled her eyes once again. "Well, lets just say, It makes certain events come, and well, she sprayed it on herself, which made they act differently. Well, what you do, Is spray it on you, and she'll like you."

(End flash back)

Kazuki looked at it, and hid it under his bed.

--------------------------

Kazune once again walked into Karin's room.

"Oi, Karin." Kazune said talking to Karin who was lying down.

"Huh?" Karin said getting up.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kazune asked looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing really..." Karin said massaging her hands with her fingers. "Except, I have to go on a date with…Kazuki…" Karin said annoyed.

"WHAT!" Kazune lied, pretending to act like he didn't know.

"Huh?"

"You...uh…Can't!

"Why not?"

"Well, uh, because…." Kazune trailed off, trying to think of an explanation.

* * *

_**Woo, I decided to make this a cliff hanger, and in the next chapter, we go see what happens to the others, and what happened to Kirika, and…what is this? SAYURA IS A GODDESS? Find out next time on………..Love conquers all!**_

_**Parody I used from another parody to fit Kamichama Karin:**_

_**Director: and action!**_

_**Kamichama Karin parody 6: rofflecakes**_

_**Kazune: and so Kirio was like "I'm gonna kill you," and I was like "no your not!"**_

_**All: ah ha**_

_**Jin: there is an acorn stuck up my bung hole.**_

_**Kazune: Your anus?**_

_**Jin: Shut-up!**_

_**Shingen: If you had to have a three some with anyone who would it be?**_

_**Jin: I have to go with either Karin or Himeka, but I really don't know what Himeka is.**_

_**Himeka: Would you like to find out sweet cheeks?**_

_**Micchi: trust me, Jin; there aren't any boobs under that suit.**_

_**Jin: don't worry, Micchi, not a problem. I brought a portable boob.**_

_**All: wow!**_

_**Jin: it reminds me of my dad!**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Jin's dad: ok son, this is how you do it, 1...2…3.**_

_**Fish: I'm a fish...I'm a fish**_

_**Jin: awesome!**_

_**Jin's dad: I can show you how to do it with your chest!**_

_**Jin runs to the lake, and drowns.**_

_**(End flashback)**_

_**Jin: Now whenever I think of that moment, I scream random words, car TV chair patio chips, windows…**_

_**Shingen: Buffalo**_

_**Jin: I hate you.**_

_**Himeka: Offer to check me out still on the table.**_

_**Micchi: Karin, do you remember your first puppy?**_

_**Karin: Kinda, I ate it.**_

_**Jin: I remember something my dad something Important, Something I would never forget…and that was a few words that went like this……boobies,…I really like them….**_

_**Karin…well we kinda already knew that but….ah! Wait!**_

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Jin: ……boobies, I really like them….**_

_**(End flashback)**_

_**Karin: uh, Um**_

_**Kazune: Karin, Karin, say something! You're ruining the parody!**_

_**Karin…I think I forgot one of my lines.**_

_**Kazune: do you know how many emails I get a day saying "hey make more parodies" well, you know what? We can't because of you….and I'm sure Jin here isn't going to help out ratings.**_

_**Jin: But I'm 30 taco!**_

_**Micchi: wow**_

_**Himeka; that's more that 15**_

_**Micchi: But less then 35!**_

_**Jin: that hurts my brain**_

_**Shingen; idiot!**_

_**All………**_

_**Karin….i just farted.**_

_**Jin: that's disgustingly sexy!**_

_**Shingen….Yeah, just like the time Karin and Kazune were doing it in the bathroom and Karin said...dwee (kazune hits Shinged)**_

_**Jin: wow, you tell the best stories! Let's go rock climbing.**_

_**Shingen: sounds fun!**_

_**Kazune (thinking): something tells me I'm going to be the only one climbing that mountain.**_

_**Later that day….**_

_**"What the beep did I just say?" Kazune said claiming the mountain**_

_**Kazune: well, better make the best of it… It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight.**_

_**(End)**_

_**Well, there we go, I did not write this parody, but kinda moved words around to make it seem something for Kamichama Karin.**_


	12. WHAT THE?

_**Sorry, this is a bad chapter. I am tired, and wrote it quickly to keep my promise, a chapter a day.**_

* * *

"Hmm?" Karin asked confused.

"Well, uh, you can't well, because….er…..I mean," Kazune blushed, trying to think of an explanation. "I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT TOMMOROW!" Kazune lied/yelled.

Karin looked at him, and blushed. "I thought we were going to make a day that was fine."

"I did, well, I wanted to surprise you, and treat you with stuff…." Kazune trailed off. "But…..If you don't want it I can…" Kazune said sighing, trying to sound hurt. "I can tell the restaurant the cancel-"Kazune said cut off by Karin hugging Kazune.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll cancel with Kazuki." Karin said crying.

_Heh, Kazuki, I can get easily._ Kazune thought, feeling a little guilty of making Karin cry.

----------

(WITH JIN)

"Hmmm…" Jin thought sipping the tea he drank. Luckily he could stay at the Kujyou house instead of his own house.

(Flash back)

Karin: Jin...

Jin: Karin…

Karin hopped over the fence and bumped into him, to see him by an old shack, next to the mansion she thought was his. They were sipping tea in the fence while Jin explained to Karin.

Jin: ... i... although i live in this ragged house... but... i... as the son of this mansion i can do anything

Karin: eh?

Then, why are you living here...?

Jinn: i wonder, but my father thought I'm a bother to him

I lived here since i was small, i swept the courtyard. I never enter the mansion before.

I held everything. In order for my father to accept me, i only have my body that's the reason i enter to the 'art' world (talking about his Idol thing)

Jin: maybe…If you let me have you…Maybe I won't have to be alone, and actually be loved by somebody.

Karin: Jin-kun…..

(End flash back)

Jin sighed as he heard a knock at the door.

_I'd better answer that_

Jin went to the door and answered it. "Ahoyo, can I help…" Jin trailed off seeing Sayura leaning against the door with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, Sayura-chan, what are you doing here?'' Jin asked the girl. Sayura leaned towards Jin, and kissed him.

_What?!_ Jin thought blushing. They had been going out, but hadn't had there first kiss. Sayura broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry, Jin, But i've seemed to fall in love with Kazune…" Sayura said walking away

_KUJYOU!_

Jin stormed up the stairs to see Kazune walking to his room

"_KUJYOU!"_ Jin screamed at Kazune

"What the hell, man!" Kazune yelled right back, not noticing Karin watching the fight, sweat dropping.

"Kujyou you bastard! How could you steal SAYURA AGAIN?!" Jin said punching him in the face.

"I did nothing to steal her!" Kazune yelled. "Why would I want her, when she is as ugly as a cow?" Kazune said thinking _oops that didn't come out right._

Jin punched Kazune one last time, to where he knocked out, while Jin stormed out. Karin followed after him and grabbed his hand. "JIN!" She yelled tugging on his arm.

"What!?" Jin yelled very angry.

"That wasn't Sayura!"Karin yelled.

"What?" Jin asked confused.

"Sayura left for England for the weekend. Don't you remember?" Karina asked looking at Jin remembering after what happened at fiesta texas.

(Flashback)

Sayura: hey guys, I am going to leave for England over the weekend, by grandfather is there, and I didn't know I had another grandfather, so I am going to see him

(End flashback)

"Oh My god!" Jin said covering his mouth, and hugged Karin. "I'm sorry, Karin…well for hurting Kazune…"

----------------

(Sayura's point of view)

"CRAP! I feel bad for doing that to them "Sayura trailed off Kicking a can, and walking down a street. She noticed a small black ring. It had a black oval with a small Pink C Incrested in it.

"Wow, what a cool ring!" Sayura said Putting it on. She put it on, and Light swirled around her and she noticed she turned into the goddess Cybele. (I have no Idea what she looks like) Sayura's black hair turned shiny silver, with small flowers in her head. Her brown eyes turned blue, she had a light green dress, and matching shoes.

_Wow, What am I? And seriously, this costume needs to find some fashion_ Sayura thought scared out of her mind.

* * *

**_Nye Nye Nye, Sorry such a short chapter. There is only going to be two more chapters, meaning there going to be long. One with Karin's date, and the next, what happens with Kirio and stuff. My Miyon and Yuuki story may have to wait. I dreamed of (yeah I dreamed of it) Micchi, Kazune and Karin go back to the Hot springs…yes for the 3rd time. And Micchi starts liking Kazune…..I don't really think of this stuff, Its mainly supposed to be funny and Micchi says He loves Kazune… well, so He starts flirting with Karin to get Kazune jealous...I can't really explain it thought._**


	13. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I-I had better not tell Kirio." Sayura said staring at herself. She ran up to a boy, who she did not know and practically yelled "HELP!" the boy turned towards her with a confused face and continued walking with his friend.

_Can he not see me?_ Sayura thought surprised. She transformed back and thought _I cannot tell anyone._

_------------------------------_

(WITH KARIN)

Karin sighed. It was already Thursday. She squinted at her clock that read 11:21 A.M. she went to her closet, even thought she was already dressed in a Butterfly yellow top with a black mini skirt, with black shoes, and her hair in a pony tail

"You look with a Bee, Nya!" Shi-chan replied waking up. Karin chuckled as Shi-chan was right. She looked like a bee. She grabbed her small honey colored purse and put it on her shoulder as she looked for an outfit for the night.

She ended up picking a cute small button up shirt, with a blue Jean skirt, with some orange high eels, and an orange and white striped headband, that sort of looked like candy striped. She sighed thinking on the flash back.

(Flashback)

"Um…Kazuki-kun, Um I can't go out with you…I mean Kazune-kun asked me out, and I forgot it was that day." Karin said looking down at the floor.

"What!?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"Well, yeah…Kazune had-"Karin said cut off, as Kazuki punched her in the Jaw. When he walked out the door. She cried, as the Pain in her Jaw, felt like a thorn thrashing her over and over. Not only that, but her heart ached, like he punched that Instead of her jaw,

(End flash back)

Karin rubbed her Jaw, even thought it didn't hurt any more. She walked out, and bumped into Kazune.

_Great, Who I really wanted to see! _Karin thought using sarcasm.

"Oi, Karin, wanna get some ice cream?" Kazune asked, petting her head. They walked to the ice cream shop and got some ice cream

_Didn't we just have Ice cream? I mean at the beach, Come on! Trying to lose pounds here! _Karin thought sweat dropping as she hit her stomach that was fit from training.

"So….." Kazune dragged off, looking at his feet. "What happened with Kazuki?"

"Well, He didn't take it well," Karin thought, rubbing her Jaw. "…and he punched me in the Jaw…." Karin said painfully, as she licked the top of her strawberry-chocolate Ice cream.

Kazune Looked really guilt and thought _god! Why did I have to go and do that, for my selfish reasons, she got hurt. _Kazune grabbed Karin, and gave her a sweet Hug of sorrow.

"K-Kazune-kun?" Karin said turning crimson. Kazune let go of her and whispered "I'm sorry…" His whisper made Karin shiver. "It's not your fault, I mean; you didn't know that I had other plans that day." Karin said unaware of his plan.

_Yeah, it is my fault Karin…._ Kazune thought squeezing his hands, as they finished there ice cream.

(Later that day………)

Karin was buttoning up her shirt, when she stumbled across a **big** problem. Her top three buttons were giving her trouble, and wouldn't fit into the small opening. After 10 minutes of fumbling with the buttons, she finally got it to get on. She checked her self out in the mirror, (shi-chan: SHE DID WHAT?) and when she saw a tangle or mess of hair, she recomed it, and added more make up, ….anything to look better.

Karin sprayed herself with some strawberry perfume, and walked out of her room. She bumped into Kazune, once again, who was wearing a white t-shirt, with a Carmel jacket, and some nice slacks…He gave a Karin a smirk, as he walked down the stairs, leaving Karin confused, Flustered, and embarrassed. She ran after Kazune, and was panting as she caught up to him

"Getting all dressed up now are we?" Kazune smirked looking at Karin's outfit, making her blush.

He smirked and leaned into kiss her, when he noticed Kazuki glaring at him. He stopped and walked away. "We'll finish later" So Karin was blushing, and walked out the door, Kinda disappointed that Kazune got that far, and then stopped, She did not realize that Kazuki was watching them.

----------------

Kazune walked with Karin to the "Good part of town" as you may like to call it, where all the rich people…yes even richer than Kujyou-kun….people live, where they walk around doing nothing, and showing off there riches.

Kazune stopped at the richest restaurant in the world "_Le duet no Quinne" _(Now, I don't think that is a restaurant)

"This…" Kazune said spreading his arms out. "This…is where I wanted to take you tonight!" Kazune said thanking himself so taking Drama class (the only class he could take in fourth grade)

"w-wow" Karin said amazed at the restaurant, not only was it huge, but it was expensive to go too.

_And I thought Kazune-kun was rich_… Karin thought Sweat dropping. They walked inside, and Kazune said to the butler.

"Yes, I have a reservation." Kazune lied looking like he really did make a reservation.

"Yes sir, now who might it is under?" the man said looking in his book.

"Kujyou." Kazune replied. "I'm sorry sir, but it is not in here." The man said with no emotion. "What? I called here two days ago!" Kazune Lied once again,

"Let's go talk with the manager, maybe he didn't write it down." The butler said taking Karin and Kazune to the manager.

Knock.

"Come in…" A voice called.

"Sir, these two kids say they made a reservation, and that they called two days ago for a reservation." The butler said again Ushering Kazune and Karin in the large, yet kinda scary room.

"Ah!" the boy said, as Karin and Kazune noticed was only 19. "Yes, they did call sir, Kazune Kujyou Right? I forgot to write it down, I just did not tell you, I forgot." The boy said remembering

_What? _Kazune thought very surprised it actually worked, even thought he knew he did not have the money to pay for the dinner.

"Please sit them down, Mac." The boy said

"Yes sir." Mac said ushering them out the door.

Mac picked up the small paper the manager had given him."Hmm…let's see a party of four Sir?" Mac said showing Kazune the paper.

"What? I didn't-!" Kazune said cutoff by Karin who was tugging on his Jacket and pointing to the table, where Kazuki and Kirio were sitting, smiling like idiots, and waving to them.

_Gra those idiots!_

"Forget this!" Kazune called to Mac, and grabbed Karin and walked out.

_They can pay!_

----------------

Kazune and Karin walked to a nearby Candy store, and Kazune told Karin to wait outside.

"But, I wanna come in!" Karin said acting like a little kid. "No, wait, it's going to be a surprise!" Kazune said winking. Karin pouted, but sat on a bench nearby. '

Karin started to doze off, when she heard foot steps. "Ah, Kazune-ku………" Karin trailed off, seeing Kazuki holding a bottle of something, and looked at Karin.

"Well, if it isn't Karin!" Kazuki said with a smirk holding up her Chin with his index finger. Karin got really mad at this and kicked him…HARD…In the stomach, he bounced back, and the bottle that he dropped shattered, and the scent was released...

"Hey, what the heck is that?" Karin demanded at him, only to see his eyes full of lust. Karin blushed like mad, and started to shake. She could feel her heart beating fast it shouting at her 'KARIN WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?' she gulped, and noticed the bottle, was marked 'luscious watermelon'! Karin practically screamed in her mind remembering what happened last time, and gets up, and started to back up from Kazuki, who also got up and was heading towards her.

"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin yelled, feeling her back hit a tree, with A Kazuki trapping her.

_Damn, what am I supposed to do, PLEASE SOMEBODY SEE ME AND HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin thought, when Kazuki pushed his lips against her, and was massaging her shoulders._

* * *

_Sorry if that took forever. My sis is going to drummajing camp, and she got on, because she has a my space, and she wanted to tell all her friends that she was going to be gone for 4 days…which was also overnight…sorry bout that. Well, once more chapter…oooh the suspense._


	14. The end

I'm sorry, we went to San Antonio for my Cousins' son's birthday, and that is like 2 hours away from my house, and so we did get back in tome for me to write this chapter…Sorry.

* * *

Karin tensed as Kazuki stroked her chin with on e finger, and his other hand was down to her skirt, messing with the end of skirt, Karin started to cry…but he silenced her with a kiss, so all she could do, was let the tears fall down her flushed cheeks,

--------------------------------------

Kazune stretched as he looked for a candy, it was crowded for Thursday and He looked at the lollipops

_Something that will last long for her…_ Kazune thought glancing at the pink bubblegum lollipop, then decided to look at other candy, just incase she didn't like it, grabbed some hot choclate.

_It is kinda cold..._ Kazune thought putting a peppermint stick in the cup, and put whip cream and marshmallows in it. He went to the Cashier and paid.

------------------------------

"KIRIO!" Sayura called yelling at the boy who was slapping Kirika, who tried to tell him it was wrong.

"What?!" Kirio said practically yelling in her face.

"You can't hurt Karin-chan, or Kirika-Sempai!" Sayura said making sure she still had the ring she had found earlier on her finger. She stepped in front of Kirika to protect her.

"What are you doing? I thought we are on the same team!" Kirio said

"Not any…MORE! Shinsaichi Henzuru!" Sayura called turning into her goddess form.

"What? You are a goddess too?" Kirio said right before he transformed into his god mode. They stood there waiting for someone to make the first move

---------------------

Meanwhile……..

Jin was sitting on the couch cursing himself for punching Kujyou, and cursing the girl who looked like Sayura. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Jin got up, and had second thoughts about answering it.

He answered it, and found a smiling Sayura with a backpack and a briefcase.

"ohayou, Jin-kun!" Sayura said smiling, as she put her suitcase down. Jin sweat drop realizing her bad language..."Ohayou? You say that in the morning!" Jin said laughing.

"Leave me alone, I'm from America, I's not good with Japanese!" Sayura said slightly pushing Jin away. They laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Your cousin came by." Jin managed to say staring at the floor.

"She did?" Sayura asked puzzled.

"She came as you, and said she didn't like me, and she fell in love with Kazune…well I mean she was supposed to be you." Jin said Looking at the floor even harder.

"Why would she do that, I thought we got over her in part 2!" Sayura yelled laughing.

"Yeah, I thought she would leave in part 2!" Jin replied back getting a cute from the directory

(Me: Cut, cut, cut, you don't say Part 2!)

Jin laughed as they noticed Michiru holding a small bad of sunflower seeds in his hand, and walked in with Himeka…who were once again getting groceries.

"Uh…Nishikiori-kun, why are you always going grocery shopping?" Jin sweat dropped as he asked.

"Well, they got good samples a lot of time, ne?" He said smiling.

"Eating…that's the only reason he goes?" Sayura asked also sweat dropping.

"Yep!" Michiru said heading towards the Kitchen with Himeka, Kachiteme had come down with a cold, and they were making some soup for her, while cam watched her. (Me: No they did not cheat on Himeka and Michiru!)

Himeka continued to stir the broth, while Michiru cut the meat and vegetables…plus making some noodles to put in it.

**----------------------------**

Karin stared in shock as Kazuki started to undo her buttons from the bottom to the top. _Thank god wore a button up shirt! _Karin thought blushing harder wish for Kazune to come. She grinded her nails against the wood on the tree she was leaning against. There was no way she could escape, especially since she noticed he had a gun, and knife in his jean pocket.

Karin soon noticed, that he was struggling with the top three buttons, she sighed knowing that Kazune would have a little more time.

_Thank you, you stupid broken buttons! _Karin thought relived a little bit, until Kazuki swooped out a knife and cut the buttons lose.

_No!_ Karin said crying again.

Kazuki pulled her away from the tree and pushed her down on the wet grass; He kissed her and moved her Bra straps down.

Karin screamed, not caring if she died, but so she wouldn't have to go through it

"Karin!" A voice called, they both turned to see Kazune running towards them.

"K-kaze!" Karin cried full of relief.

"What are you doing you bastard?" Kazune yelled at the Kazuki.

He let go of Karin, who ran behind the tree, and finished buttoning her shirt.

"She is Mine Kujyou, You lost her and you know that!" Kazuki yelled at him

_Lost me? What does he mean? Is there something I don't know? _Karin thought peeking behind the tree.

"Whatever, she can hate me the rest of her life, but I will not let her get raped by you!" Kazune yelled transforming into his God from, Uranus.

"Ah, so you turn into a god, Kazune!" Kazuki said surprising Kazune that he could see him. Kazune's plan was to Attack him when he was invisible, Knowing it worked with Kirika (he doesn't know Kirika is girl) he snarled at Kazuki, and hit with an attack

"Kazuki dodged, and turned into the Hephaestus god. He hit Kazune in the back with an attack, and continued to fight, until Kazuki fainted, and Kazune returned to normal.

"Oh My God, Karin is you alright?" he said shaking the frozen Karin by the shoulder.

"K-Kazune-kun! Don't touch me!" Karin yelled Mad, and surprised as she slapped Kazune across the face.

Kazune Jumped back, hurt, not from the pain, but the slap. "what I just freaken' saved your Life, Karin!" Kazune said Mad as well.

"Well...If you had just let me go out with Kazuki, I probably wouldn't have been raped!" She backfired.

"I did it for your own good!" Kazune yelled at her.

"You did not!"

"Yeah I did, If I didn't he would have raped you, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"And why is that?" Karin asked still confused.

"When he first came, he told me He takes you out on a date first, He gets you, and I can't…." Kazune trailed off Blushing, and turning the other way.

"What?!" Karin yelled at him.

"IT'S NOTHING OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazune yelled at her.

"K-Kazune…Kun…." Karin murmured surprised by his yell.

_He did it to save me……._ Karin thought regretting ever yelling at him. Suddenly Kazuki got up, (he was faking), and Hit Kazune right in the head. Kazune bounced back from the Critical Hit, and fainted, He returned back to his old self and layed on the floor.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin yelled running to Kazune's side. "I'm s-sorry…" Karin said crying as she stroked Kazune's soft Blonde Hair.

"Now, where were we?" Kazuki said returning to his former self, and walking towards Karin.

"No!" Karin yelled "I AM GOD!" making her turn into her goddess from. Since Kazuki, Karin hit him…hard….and made him groan with pain. She picked up Kazune, and went home.

--------------

Karin came home, and walked Kazune to her room. She layed him down and cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry Kazune-kun…." She yelled. He groaned and turned. She noticed that the back of his Jacked had something in it. She opened it, (He dropped the chocolate when he heard Karin screaming) she was some candy. She removed his Jacket and placed it on the Chair. She stroked his cheek, and cried.

_Why me? I'm getting sicker of my self; all I do is cause trouble for everyone, even when I'm trying to help…_ Karin thought resting her face on his shirt. She wiped her tears, and leaned in and gave Kazune a kiss, that she never thought she would give, It was filled with love….Aphrodite's love, the love that left men in ancient Greek full of energy. She noticed Kazune moving, she got up, and looked at his eyes. She was them open with a cute little face that showed something when a little kid opened, similar to when she first met Sazune-kun, and he was sleeping on her bed.

She smiled as he looked at her

"Oh, Kazune-kun…I'm glad you're okay…" She said crying and leaning against him. He chuckled lightly and kissed her back. She felt like Kazune was her father, which, in this case Uranus was Aphrodite's father. She leaned against him, and he hugged her down. She smiled as Kazune hugged her and said "I'm sorry."

"OMG, Kazune-chan are you alright!" Himeka and the others ran in and saw Kazune hugging Karin.

"Uh…bad time, Ne?" Michiru said blushing and sweatdropping, and Karin and Kazune jumped away from each other.

"Kazune-chan, were having stew wanna come?" Himeka said Smiling at Kazune.

"Eh? I thought that was for Kachiteme!" Jin said confused.

"No, it was her sister who was sick, Heh, we found out, so she is here!" Himeka said slightly moving, so see Cam and Kachiteme smiling at them.

Everyone laughed and Went to go eat, Karin was going to skip to dinner, hungry because she did get food on her date….when she felt Kazune tug on her arm. She turned to see him Smirking.

"What is it?" Karin said blushing.

"You never did finish buttoning your shirt." Kazune said pointing to Karin's half undone shirt. Karin gasped and covered herself and buttoned it up.

Kazune laughed and pulled her into a hug.

---------------------------------------

"Hmm, I got a call from Toronto, he said Kazuki went back to him, he said he didn't know why thought..." Q-chan said confused.

Karin and Kazune smiled at each other knowing the reason.

----------

"I'm ready when you are!" Sayura grabbing her weapon, and hitting Kirio sending him Flying across a brick wall. Sayura flew up and thought

_Well I'm free, and Oni-sama, your free too_ Sayura thought flying into the moon.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Okay with Micchi and Kazune…not a good Idea, but I found another one, but I don't wanna spoil it for you guys

Choa till then


End file.
